Are You Ready!
by ayooh
Summary: Triple H belives he has found the girl of his dreams, but he doesn't know she has a deep dark secret. Triple H/OC and Shawn Micheals, Randy Orton, and others.
1. Chapter 1

"Look I just dont have baggage, okay? Why is it that every guy in the world thinks that all girls are all broken up about something? I mean yeah, I hate my dad. I never want to see him again, but I'm cool with that. And the fact that im a Diva...OMG does that make me a slut or an idiot, no. I'm a liscensed anesthesiologist who's a virgin! I'm also very open with my life. Is that weird to you Jay?" Leno just looked amazed. The crowd loved me, but I took it all with a grain of salt.

"Yes, honestly it does. That's great though. I've heard you now hold the Women's Championship."

"Yes I do. and I thank God for it." I grinned.

"Well I'm happy for you." I nodded, "Do you mind showing me some wrestling moves?" Leno asked. The crowd cheered as I stood.

"I guess so, even though I'm not dressed well for the occasion." I actually cleaned up for the Tonight Show. They should be happy. I was wearing a cream and black laced, short betsey johnson dress and golden valentinno heels. My hair was pulled into a messy bun and my makeup was pretty natural. I slipped off my heels and walked to the paded mats they had for us to practice on.

"Now this is called a Downward Spiral also called a mic check by Mr. Kennedy."

Jay stood at my side facing the opposite direction as I. I put my arm across his chest and my leg behind his. I then leaned foreward then fell backward gently, making sure not to hurt him. He braced himself with his arms and stood to his feet.

"I am glad I am not a wrestler." Jay smiled with an arm around my shoulder.

I laughed as they cut to commercial. During the commercials Jay and I just shared a little more small talk. He's a really nice guy. As the cameras rolled again he began asking me about my personal life.

"Since you're so open, Are you dating anyone?" he asked taking a sip of water.

"Yes, Triple H. He's a wrestler as well, obviously, and we just moved in together." I smiled and crossed my legs in the other direction.

"So is there anything that really annoys you about him since you've been living with him?" he asked. I laughed a little bit before answering.

"Actually no, I feel bad for ihim/i because he has to deal with imei/ in the mornings. For example, if I want to be awake at 6 I have to have one alarm go off at 6 and then another one at 6. So I cant imagine how mornings are for him."

"Wow, that's actually pretty odd," He continued, changing the subject, "I'm sorry if this is too personal, but do you ever get any uh..questions or comments from people about your interracial relationship?"

"Actually no. Maybe because we're well known, but people haven't made any comments to me, to my face that is. The whole thing doesnt bother me. I know a lot of older people may be...surprised by it, but I was raised with one black sister and two white brothers." I said trying to pick my words carefully.

"I think that's great. So did you meet Triple H as a fan or after you were signed to the WWE?"

"I met him wen I was doing some OVW stuff. There was a house show and he happened to be there. He helped me out when talking to Mr. McMahon about a contract and everything so,and we just kind of clicked."

"Cool. Now what is OVW?" I giggled for a minute apologizing for my nerdy wrestler talk.

"Ohio Valley Wrestling."

"Oh okay. Did you have any idea that Triple H would be here with us tonight"  
I raised an eyebrow at him. "No..I didn't"

"Well I bet he's just dying to come out here, so... introducing the WWE champion, Triple H!" Jay smiled as we stood and welcomed Hunter to the show. And if I thought I looked nice. He was wearing a blue Armani dress shirt and black slacks. I couldn't help but smile as he shook Jay's hand then hugged and kissed me on the cheek.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Jay asked the both of us. We kind of just looked at eachother.

"4 months?" Hunter guessed. I nodded.

"Just about."

We talked about Hunter being the new WWE Champion and all that crap for the next 10 minutes then the show was over.

In his Hummer

Hunter looked at me for a moment and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I asked sheepishly.

"You're just so...beautiful." I was a little shocked by his randomness.

"As if you're not handsome yorself." I hugged his huge upper body and he leaned down and kissed me softly. I pulled away reluctantly to leave him to the duty of driving.

I turned on the radio and Rhianna's Dont stop the music was playing quietly. I looked out the window and couldn't stop smiling.

"Um...werent we supposed to turn left back there."

"Yeah, but I want to go to the beach." he looked at me as if he were asking for permission. I nodded nonchalantly and looked at the clock. It was 11:10. I wondered to myself what he wanted at the beach. He reached in the armrest and got out a motorhead cd. I chuckled and was not surprised at all as he placed the cd in the dash.

"Cause it's only, love for sale, heart of gold and hard as nails I can't believe it's legal. To send it through the mail. Only love for sale" The stereo blared.

"I love you." he said randomly. Before I could reply he pulled his car off the road and onto the shoulder. I looked at him confused until his lips met mine. Rough and yet soft at the same time. 


	2. Chapter 2

I just couldnt keep my hands, and lips, off of her. I cant even say the things I wanted to do to her. She was just so perfect for me. I loved the way her hands fit in mine and her body in my arms. She smelt like sweet lemon cookies and it turned me on more than I expected it to. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She moaned softly as I sucked on her neck. Then after a few more minutes of making out quietly she pulled away and I began driving further. We arrived at the beach around midnight and i put a couple quarters in the meter. She retrived a bikini from her huge pile of clothes she just leaves in the trunk.

"This is so..gorgeous." She sighed as we stepped onto the cool sand.

"Just like you" I said under my breath. She didn't hear me, but I wasn't saying it to get in her pants. I meant it. We held hands and dipped our feet in the freezing water. She let her hair down from her messy bun and I just couldn't help but to get so entranced by the feel of her soft hair and the feminine curve of her back. In the ring it was hard to describe her toughness in comparison to her feminity. In real life I felt like a big sap for falling so hard for her. We sat down on the cool sand and I held her in my arms as we watched the black ocean drift slowly. Her head on my chest, I couldn't help what came out of my mouth.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" As soon as I said it I regretted it.

"What?" she looked at me confused.

"I-I uh..I didn't mean that!" She made me feel like a 16-year-old virgin. I mean, I just got so nervous and choked up around her and I'm NEVER like that.

"So you dont want to spend the rest of your life with me?" She raised and eybrow. A very cute, pierced eybrow. Paul, seriously stop being a girl.

"Well no, I mean yes, but I just didn't mean to say it like that." I tried to redeem myself.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just meant, I'm in love with you. Its not like how I was with Stephanie or any other girl. I don't know how to describe it or how to prove it to you." I said looking in her eyes trying to figure out her thoughts, but after years of knowing eachother I love how I still try to figure her out when I know its impossible.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, contrary to popular belief. I love you too. Don't worry about that crap, babe. Its weird." I just smiled to myself as we layed back and stargazed.

"You're such a softie" she said, eyeing my lips.

"Only for you" we kissed again and watched the water til 3 when we retreated back to the car.

2 hours later

"Rae, Rae wake up" I said nudging her shoulder once we got back to my new place. Ever since Steph and I split I moved out to L.A. I soon gave up on trying to wake her so I just carried her out of the car and to the door. Let's just say it wasn't easy to get the house key while not dropping her, but I managed. I got her up to my room where small streaks of light shone through the curtains. I layed her down and tucked her in as I went to take a shower and change.

It's already 5:30 so I might as well just stay awake. I changed into some motorhead cutoff shirt and basketball shorts since I havent seen the gym in a few days. I wrote Rae a note telling her where I'd be and when I'd be back. I kissed her forehead gently and set the note on the nightstand before I left.

* * *

It felt like I had been hit by an 18-wheeler, my head was in pain. I rolled over to where my usual asprin was and I found a note from Paul.

Morning Sweetie,  
Went to work out at Gold's.  
I'll be back at 11:30.  
Love you P (p.s. the aspirin's in the medicine cabinet)

I laughed and got back under the covers. I checked my sidekick in my pocket only to find out that it was just 10am.

AN HOUR AND A HALF, I thought.  
LET'S SEE, WHAT ARE MY OPTIONS: GET DRESSED, GO BACK TO SLEEP IN THE WARM, PAUL-SCENTED BED, GET UP AND TAKE SOME ASPRIN LIKE YOU SHOULD AND NOT BE ABLE TO GO BACK TO SLEEP, OR GO BACK TO SLEEP.

Sleep sounded really nice at the moment so I wrapped back up into the covers and dozed off silently.

* * *

I walked back in my house sweating like a pig. It was friday night, meaning Rae has smackdown. I cannot belive I haven't even been to a smackdown taping in 6 years. I was really surprised not to see her making breakfast or watching cartoons. She makes me feel like such an old man at times. I almost feel uneasy about our age difference. She's only 22 and I'm, well, older.

I walked back to my room where she was still sleeping like a baby.

"Wake up, baby" I whispered in her ear. Her eyes blinked open and she smiled under me.

"Mornin, What time is it?" she asked grogily.

"Noon" I informed her with a laugh.

"Well then-- ahh!" she jumped at the vibrating of her phone. She looked at it puzzlingly and then answered.

"Hello?"

"This is she, Who's calling?"

"Oh! Michael!" she covered the phone and mouthed "Rolling Stone!"

"Of course I'd love to do and interview, right now? Well okay then" she shrugged and I left the room for another shower. I couldn't help but wish that time didn't call her and we'd have time to shower together.

I toweled off my hair and walked back into the room where Rae was sitting indian style on my bed and concentrating hard. I really wanted to know what was going on, but I knew she would tell me later.  
I went back to the living room and couldn't decide what to do for the day before smackdown. I had barely just turned the tv on when Rae ran into the room screaming.

"Oh My Gosh, Oh My Gosh, Oh My Gosh!!" she pranced into the room and stood blocking my view of the baseball game. Not that I minded, I'd rather see her body.

"What, what, what?" I replied.

"I'm gonna be on the cover of Rolling Stone!!" she sqealed and then jumped into my lap. I was happy for her, but I was trying hard not to be TOO happy for her.

"Rae, That's great!" I kissed her.

"Yeah, and I get a 4 page spread. I'm so excited. They wanted me to come down for a photoshoot, today!"

"Well that sounds cool." I hugged her.

"Then lets go!" She exclaimed climbing off me and back to my room.

"Now?" I asked following her.

"Yes, they told me to bring some of my clothes even though they'd have some more for me. What do you think of these?" she questioned holding up a hot lil punk outfit, a long formal dress, a bikini, and a cute jean outfit.

"I like them" I told her truthfully.

"Good" she said glad at my approval, "Then let's jet!" she said running to her car.

"Oh God, you're driving?" I asked as she put the top down on her new metallic red vette.

"Yep." she smiled.

"Can we take the hummer? I'm so cramped in this car." I said moving the seat back as far as it would go.

"Um...what about the stang?" she smiled trying to comprimise.

"Fine." I sighed gettin in her '05 midnight blue mustang.

"You know what I love about this car?" she asked putting the top down again as we approached the highway.

"What?"

"Its a V8." she grinned as she hit nearly 90.

"You're gonna kill me!" I shouted over the sound of the wind buzzing around us and metro station's 'shake it'.

"No, I'm not. I've had professional driving lessons."

"Oh really, Where?" I asked gripping the dash.

"Putt Putt!" she laughed as she swerved around a couple more cars.

"Man, these people drive so slow." she complained.

"Maybe to you, because you're driving really fast." She pulled off the highway and into the parking lot of a tall building. She swerved into a tight spot and slammed on the brakes. I jerked forward and was nearly suffocated by the seat belt.

"Whatever."

"Ah, you keep me young" I laughed geting out of the car.

"Shut up, you're not old." She said putting a smile on my face. I opened the door for her as she carried a couple of her outfits into the building. The people in the lobby all started clapping when we walked in.

"Hi, I'm Ra-" she began.

"I know who you are. Michael's been expecting you. You can meet him in the studio, Suite 14 on the 7th floor." the blonde receptionist cut her off. A few years ago I would have eyed her and possibly asked for her number, but being with Rae changed me. Even with Stephanie I would look at other girls, but now I don't even care to look because I'm with the perfect one.

"She was hot." Rae said to me as we entered the elevator.

"Since when do you start rating girls?" I asked cautiosly.

"Since you've stopped looking at them." was her smartass answer.

Before I could respond the doors opened. We walked down the hall in an awkward silence and she knocked at his door then stared at me.

"RAE!!" he emerged with a huge smile and hugged her. I noticed as his hand slid further down her back before it came to a stop just above her butt. I resisted the urge to slap his hand away, but I knew that would have bad consequences for her.

"Michael, this is my boyfriend Paul." she said introducing me. I shook his hand reluctantly.

"Triple H right?" he asked with a smile. Now this dude was hot. Medium dirty blonde hair and lots of piercings and tatoos. I know Rae is a sucker for tatoos. He was kind of a cross between Adam Lazarra and Jared Leto.

I just nodded at him.

"Cool, well you guys can come on in and I know you have to be on smackdown tonight so we can go ahead and start the photoshoot. Rae can I see the outfits you brought?" he said. I took a seat quietly in the back of the studio.

She handed him some of the clothes and he eyed them judgingly.

"Okay, Renee!" he called behind him. A short pale man appeared and introduced himself as the photographer. They talked about the 'vision' of the photoshoot as I looked at some old rolling stone magazines.

"Please change into this" Renee asked, giving her some underwear to change into. She walked past me into the dressing room.

"What is that?!" I asked, I knew my voice was louder than what I intended it to be.

"Underwear, Paul" she said in a snarky tone of voice. I knew that was my first warning. The next couple hours were a blur.

Rae's POV:

I came back out and took some seductive photos on a frilly bed. I knew Paul was getting a little jealous so I didn't let the poses get too hot. Then I changed into a ball gown and took a few pics on what looked like a fairy tale staircase. After tons of shots and tons of outfit changes we went on location to a secluded beach. They had Paul take a few pics with me, which I know made him feel better. He stood behind me and held me close as we took 'sexytime' pics as Renee likes to call them. He had his arms wrapped around me for most of the shoot and then we had pictures taken when we were almost kissing. Darkness approached and I got a few more shots done on the ferris wheel.

"Thank you so much Michael!" I said gathering my things.

"No, thank you, Rae." he said hugging me. Paul gave Michael a small nod before we drove back to the hotel where i changed into my usual attire. After grabbing a protien bar we headed to the arena.

"Welcome everybody to Friday Night Smackdown"


	3. Chapter 3

As the lights rose I could feel my heart speeding up like it did every time. Paul held my hand while I raised the Mic to my mouth.

"Good evening Philly!! Like many of you know there is a new Divas Championship Belt for those divas on smackdown who dont get a chance at this." I smiled down at my belt. "Since I've been drafted to Raw I feel sad to have to leave my Smackdown family behind. Diva's like Victoria, Michelle McCool, and Cherry deserve a chance at the belt so this a perfect opportunity for them. I just wanted to say goodbye to all my smackdown friends and family; and for all you fans: We'll be partying across the street at the curve! Night everyone!" The crown cheered for me as Paul sat on the 2nd rope so I could exit easily. We started walking up the ramp when Maryse's music came on. We stopped to greet her and I approached her for a hug, but all of a sudden all I saw was black.

* * *

Almost instantaneously Maryse grabbed Rae's women's championship belt and hit her with it. Before the Game could even react Kenny Dykstra ran down to the ring and hit the Game with a hard right fist. As Triple h stumbled backwards Dykstra grabbed the WWE Championship belt and hit triple h as he began to rise. Both Maryse and Dykstra entered the ring and got mics.

"Aww, look at the pathetic little "power couple". Well you wont be in charge much longer." Maryse smiled at the two who were groaning at ringside.

"You see, Maryse and I have teamed up to take over, and as long as you two are champions we will try to take that from you." Dykstra smiled. Slowly Triple h began to rise and check on his girlfriend. She shook her head and they both stood. It took a few seconds for Rae to strech out and relax her shoulders. Rae and the Game then stared at each other for a few seconds. Out of nowhere they slide in the ring and start beating Dyksra and Maryse.

"Looks like a plain old bloodbath to me, JR" Mick Foley said adjusting his headphones.

"I don't think I've ever seen Rae that intense, and this isn't even an official match." JR replied.  
Fist after fist, the blondes were badly bloodied, and then thrown out of the ring like trash.

"Aww, look at the pathetic little 'wannabes'. Well, as long as we're...uh...ALIVE, we wont let that happen." Paul said picking up his championship. (as did Rae)

"This isn't over!" Dykstra yelled as he walked up the ramp.

* * *

Commercials

* * *

"Well that wasn't fun" Rae said looking at the icepack on her hand.

"It wasn't planned either." Paul said changing into his ring attire.

"How old is Maryse?" she asked flipping channels of the locker room tv.

"Um...24 maybe. I don't know why?" He raised an eyebrow as he faced her.

"Dumb whore's gotten botox, my knuckles hurt like no other" Rae curled up on the couch. The game could not stop laughing as he came and rested her head on his lap.

"So is 'the curve' your favorite part about philly?" he asked her playing with her multicolored hair.

"Yeah, kinda." He smiled at her then thought for a minute before speaking again.

"So, I know this is gonna sound very second date, but tell me more about you." He said hoping she didnt laugh. She slipped a small chuckle before saying:

"Well, what dont you already know... I was born in Jersey, we moved to Chicago when i was 12. I kinda grew up in the punk scene there. I got the 777 tattoo on my neck with my best friend Bryan-"

"I didn't know your best friend was a guy." he said ALMOST accusingly.

"Yeah, I liked him for the longest time, but he never liked me back." she said.

"That's okay cause that's what I'm for right?" he shot her that award winning smile and she couldn't help but grin back.

"Then I went to college at the University of Chicago then med school at Southern Illinois. Halfway through I transfered to University of Texas San Antonio so I could attend wrestling school at the same time."

"WOW weren't you busy?"

"Yeah, Sometimes I wish I could take it back though. I sound like a horrible wrestler, but..."

"What?" he asked, looking down at her with a touch of disbelief in his eyes.

"When I was in wrestling school, I got pregnant." she started tearing up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, um...I never told the father."

"Why not?" Paul pushed. She just started bawling and he sat her up and held her tight. She cried for his shoulder and spoke through tears.

"Um..I told my trainer and he told me to..." She couldn't take it.

"He told you to..." he recited slowly for her.

She wanted to tell him, but the words wouldnt escape. Instead forced herself away from Paul and out of their locker room. The tears piercing her eyes and the anger in her heart developed a frown of anguish on her face as she passed by several other superstars.

"RAE! What happened?" Paul said running to catch up to her.

"Tell me!" he said finally right behind her, grabbing her arm harshly.

"I had an abortion okay?!" she screamed in frustration. Several superstars turned from their conversations and looked at her. "And now the entire roster knows!" She whispered to him. She shook her arm free from his grasp and stormed off.

Paul could only regret tenfold what he had just done. He was sure it was over for them. She had never been seriously upset with him and he didn't know how to handle it.

* * *

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Paul why are you such a douche bag?_

I ran my fingers through my hair and turned back around for the locker room.

_And you have a match coming up, isnt that great. _

I looked on the desk and found my cell. Maybe shawn would have some answers.

"Shawn?"

"Hey, man. How's it goin?"

"I just screwed things up with Rae."

"What'd you do?"

"I just made her admit something embarassing to almost everyone backstage"

"That was her?! That's kinda unexpected."

"Yeah, how do I fix this."

"Give her a minute to clear her head then apologize, a lot. If that doesnt work plan something romantic. Girls love that."

"Thank you!"

"No big deal"

"Talk to ya later man."

"Cya!"

* * *

I dont really know what I was thinking, or if I was thinking at all, but somehow I ended up and Mr.McMahon's office.

"Vince?" I called as I knocked violently.

"Come in"

"I want to resign." I began as I stood dominantly at his desk.

"What? Why? You're the Women's Champion. I've never had a current champion resign before?"

"Well there's a first time for everything." I replied snarkily as I turned on my heel.  
"Two weeks" I called before slamming his door.

"Raema you have a contract!" He called through the thick wood. I snapped backwards and shoved his door open right back open.

**"Fuck my contract, Vince! And while your at it, fuck Triple H and the entire wrestling business too, because you're all superficial egomaniacs who take pleasure in other's pain and I no longer want to be associated** **with you!" With that, I left the arena.**


	4. Chapter 4

That night was hell. It was so hard to go the Curve and act like I was happy. Batista, who is also on raw now, offered to take me since I didn't want to talk to Paul. We were in his white mercedes and I just stared out the window. We had been driving for a few minutes already and I hadn't said a word. After Smackdown I changed into a short black miniskirt knee-high red chucks and a red affliction v-neck.

"Look, I heard backstage. I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not like you're a murderer."

"You're not a murderer, Rae"

"Okay well I'm a killer." I said crossing my arms as he sighed.

"You only did what you thought was right."

"For who, Dave? I was selfish and I regret it more than anything."

"Don't, Imagine if you didn't do it, you're life would be totally different."

"It might be different, but who said it would be bad. To continue my career I ended someone else's life. I'm a cold-hearted bitch."

"No you're not. If you were a cold-hearted bitch you wouldn't feel bad for it."

I couldn't say a word, just cry. As we pulled up to a red light he turned and looked at me.

"Please don't cry." he said looking at me compassionately.

"The light's green." I said coldly.

He turned back to the road then took a sharp right turn into the exxon.

"Get out of the car." he said as he emerged from the benz and held my door open. I slowly stood and faced him, half-expecting him to leave me there. All of a sudden he grabbed my waist and held me eye-level with him, our noses almost touching. My hands were gripping his shirt in fear and surprise.

"Listen to me and listen good, cause I will only say this once. Do Not Regret This Any Longer." he kissed me long and hard. His lips were soft and gentle, yet domineering. I was so surprised by what he had just done I couldn't speak.

"Dave..."I put my hand on his shoulder as he pressed me between him and his car. He ran a hand through my hair and looked at me intensely.

"You're a beautiful girl, no woman. dont let anything or anyone make you feel otherwise."

* * *

At curve

* * *

I just wanted to forget about my day so I jumped on the dancefloor, dragging Dave with me.

"You know I don't dance." he said standing in the middle of the floor with his arms folded.

"Oh well." I said wrapping my arms around his neck, forcing him to put his arms around my waist. Dave and I danced for about an hour, on and off as some fans asked for autographs and dances as well. I sat up at the bar and drank my pepsi quietly for a while.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Paul asked as he slipped his hand around my waist.

"Why, so you can make me blurt out something else I'm ashamed of?" I asked tiredly, standing back from him.

"Please?" his eyes were genuine and begged for my sympathy.

"Fine." he pulled me from the bar to a secluded corner and put his hand on my face.

"Rae, you have no idea how sorry I am. I-I didn't know and I-I feel really bad." he said dropping his face.

"It's not you're fault." I decided.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." he said, keeping his eyes on me the whole time and resting a hand on my cheek.

"I guess its made me a better- well I dont know what its made me, but i've changed."

"For the better." he smiled. I couldnt help but grin and and wrap my arms around his neck. He rubbed the small of my back before picking me up and kissing me softly. When he set me down I felt electrified. He'd never kissed me like that before.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked swinging our laced hands back and forth.

"I don't know. I don't really feel like dancing." he said.

"Yeah, me neither."

"In that case we better get home, its late and we have a flight to catch in the morning," he winked at me then picked me up bridal style and carried me through the club. I could feel the hot flashes of paparazzi shooting around me so I hid my face in the depths of paul's shirt. He smelt like sandalwood and deep amber.  
My nose was filled with the scent of him and it drove me crazy. I started kissing up his neck and he groaned softly.

"Mmm, I love you." he said looking down at me.

"I love you too." We got outside and it was freezing cold. I checked the temperature on my phone and it was 34 outside.

"Shit!" I screamed trying to warm my bare legs.

"Here, sailor" he said handing her his large jacket.

"I'm fine and that's sailor betty to you." I smirked.

"Take it." he offered again.

"No, sir." I shivered. He just stood behind me and engulfed me in his jacket. As he found his car she noticed Batista's Mercedes a few cars away.

"Hold on," I said grabbing a pen and piece of paper from his pocket.

"Dave, you are such and amazing guy. Thanks for tonight, love ya! Rae" I signed it and left it under one of his winshield wipers.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" Paul said holding the passenger door of his hummer for her.

"Yeah. Get it from my mom."

"How is she by the way?" he said when he started the engine.

"I moved back to Chicago last month, but I saw her 2 weeks ago on smackdown."

"Aww. I wasnt there. Your mom's so sweet."

"Like me?" I asked cheekily.

"Yeah sure." The ride to the hotel was moderately quiet. WE made small talk about the weather and the plane trip in the morning. I dozed off a few times but Paul gently shook me awake.

"When is our flight again?" I asked opening my eyes slowly.

"8 but we have to be there at 7." he said throwing me over his shoulder. He knew I wouldnt have the energy to walk inside on her own.

"And what time is it now?" I asked barely noticing he 'rested' his hand on my rear.

"3 am." he said using the key card to unlock the door. I just grunted as he laid me in bed. He flopped down next to my body and set the alarm for 6. As a backup he dialed the office for a wake up call at 6 am as well.

_Three hours of sleep is better than none He kicked off his shoes and was asleep before he knew it._

* * *

"Morning, Paul" I said hitting the button on the alarm. I was actually excited about myday.

"Morning, Steph" he said rolling over and wrapping his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry, another short update, but i promise they will get longer! :**

"What did you just say?"

"Good Morning Rae?" he almost asked. He questioned why I wanted him to repeat himself.

"That's not what you just said." I could feel my heart rate increasing by the second. I just jumped out of the bed and raced into the bathroom.

"Rae, come out. It's what I meant," I threw some water on my face too keep from getting too upset, but the damage had already been done. I flung the bathroom door open and glared into Paul's deep eyes.

"If you want-" I began, shortly after realizing I was dwarfed by him. I grabbed the chair at the desk and pulled it in front of him. I stood on it so I towered over him.

"If you want her, you go find her, but don't fuck with me Paul, because I actually have feelings for you." I yelled into his face.

"I want to marry you, doesn't that count for something?!" he said holding me by the waist, but I pushed him away.

"No, I can't belive that. Go find Shawn and tell him to help you deal with this like you need help dealing with everything."

"No! I wont go find Shawn! I'm sorry if I call you Stephanie, but you fucking screamed Randy Orton's name during sex! You don't think that hurts Rae?" he glared right back at me.

"There's a difference. I was still with Randy. I cheated on him for you. I broke up with him for you. I made him lose the wwe championship for you. Hell, you could go as far to say i broke his heart for you. I made him hate me because of you. What have you done for me, Paul?" There was a short silence and he looked anxiously around the room.

"That's what I thought." I said before going back into the bathroom.

"Rae, you better come out here right now!" he yelled banging on the door.

"Don't you mean Stephanie?!" I screamed as i turned on the shower. After minutes of trying to coax me out of the bathroom Paul slammed the door to the hotel room and left. I washed my hair and sighed deeply. When I was done i grabbed my phone and called Dave.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"What's you're room number?" I asked.

"511, why?" I then hung up before answering him and ran down to his suite. I knocked a few times and when his eyes grew wide, i then noticed i was still in a towel.

"Um...hey" he said, letting me in.

"What?" I asked toward the weird look on his face.

"Nothing." he said. "What's going on with you?" he continued.

"Paul and I just cant stop fighting. It's only been this past week, but it feels like it's been going on forever" i said. Batista sat on the couch facing the large windows and I sat next to him. Suddenly he pulled me on his lap and looked in my eyes. I could feel his hardness underneath me, but I didn't want to say anything.

"Continue,"

"Well this morning he called me stephanie. I dont know, I just feel like I can never be as good as her."

"What did I tell you last night baby girl?" he semi-scolded. Batista was like a brother to me, a hot brother, but a brother none the less. I just cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my arms gently.

"Let it out." he said waiting patiently for me to stop.

"I'm sorry," I looked at his shirt and it was wet and covered in mascara.

"Its fine, I have lots of shirts."

"Speaking of shirts can I borrow one?" I asked looking down at the towel.

"Sure" he got up and went to his room while I stared at a spot in the carpet.

"Here." he said tossing me a blue button-down.

"Thanks so much Dave. I need to go talk to Paul, but I will see you in Indiana.

"Bye love." he said, giving me a quick peck on the lips after i put his oversized shirt on. I left his room and ran back up to ours. I knocked and Paul opened it without even looking at me. In the middle of the floor was all of our stuff that he must have packed up.

"Paul, I'm sorry!" I said hugging him. " I was just jealous that Stephanie still had a hold on you're heart."

"She doesn't! What do I have to do to prove that to you?" I tried so hard to keep my temper, but I knew I had more explaining to do. Instead of yelling back at him, I walked to the couch and began speaking.

"Do you want to know who the father was?" It took him a moment to respond and I knew he was confused at first.

"Um...yeah" he said leaning up agasinst the fireplace.

"Randy was the baby's father. I think about him every day. It's not that I want to, but I cant help it. You have two children with Stepanie and I know you think about her." I said sadly

"Not as much as I think about you" he replied pulling me into a hug.


End file.
